The Conductor's Song
by AngelE777
Summary: RahXephon: A prequel of scenes from Maya's life prior to the anime. Last chapter now up.
1. Passage

Hi, everyone. Here's my next RahXephon fanfiction. This one is a prequel about Maya. It begins where she and Quon emerge from the temple in the woods. The piece is from Maya's point of view.

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the rightful property of their respective owners. This piece is not for profitable purposes.

_The Conductor's Song_

_Chapter 1: Passage_

_"Sister, wait, wait up for me!" I shout as I run, always seeming to trail her no matter how fast I go._

_She stops and turns towards me with a smile. She looks up towards the sky, I follow her gaze, but, blinded by the sun, I place my hand upon my brow._

_"What are you looking at?"_

_She returns her sight to me, steps forward and takes hold of my hands. _

_"At the sky, Maya."_

_Confused, I say, "But, why?"_

_She runs her hand through my hair as she says, "It won't be much longer now."_

_She hugs me as she continues, "I'll make sure that we're always together."_

I awaken from a dream of memories, and feel rain falling upon me. My vision focuses, and I see trees being blown by the wind in the darkness. Where am I? Sister! Where is she? I wildly spin around, falling on steps on which I find myself. Recovering, I see her, laid out on the steps, her eyes closed. Frightened, I move towards her and shake her as I call for her over and over again.

"Sister, please wake up, I'm scared, Sister!"

Receiving no response, I turn away and begin to sob, even Sister has broken a promise with me…

In my despair, I do not hear a person approaching until he is standing in front of me. I look up at him, and see him there, sheltered from the rain by a strange device. He crouches so that his face is level with mine and so that the device shields me from the raindrops.

"It's probably not a good idea to be out here in the rain," he says.

I flinch, scared of him.

He smiles and says, "There's no reason to be afraid, Maya Arpadis."

In shock, I feel my jaw drop, how can he know who I am?

Afraid, I back up and place my arms out wide to protect Sister.

"I can help you and Quon, Maya."

My brows furrow as I say in an angry voice, "How do you know our names? I don't know you."

Unable to control myself, I hear my voice falter as I continue, "I don't even know where I am."

"My name is Shougo, Rikudoh Shougo. Here we use our family name's first."

"Here?"

He nods his head yes in response before standing tall once more.

I relax my arms but remain alert just in case.

"Maya, there's much I'd like to tell you, and I'd like to help you and Quon."

I look back at Sister, not knowing what to do. I look up and see a stone building, is that where we came from? I run up the steps, and take hold of the handles, trying to force them open to see what is behind them. I fall backwards while the doors remain closed. Tears begin to fall once more – what are we doing here? I feel a hand upon my shoulder, and turn my head in that direction. We watch each other for a moment as I try to decide what to do next. Although I don't trust him, I realize that I am helpless to do anything on my own.

Reluctantly, I say, "All right, I'll go with you – but just to help Sister."

In response, he holds the object near me and says, "Can you take this umbrella, please, Maya?"

"Ok," I answer as I take hold of it. I watch his movements carefully as he bends over and picks up Sister in his arms. Not knowing where we are going, I do not start walking until he is ahead of me. We don't go very far before he stops in front of some machine that I've never seen before, and opens a hole into it.

Upset, I run towards them and say, "What are you doing? What is that you're putting Sister in?!"

He lays her down in the contraption and then turns to me.

"This is called a car, Maya, it's used to transport people from one place to another."

Wary, I inspect the car more, running my hand along it, and glancing throughout the interior. Deciding that it probably won't harm us, I look towards him. He opens another part of the car and I seat myself inside. He walks to the other side, gets in himself, and the car makes a loud noise, which scares me.

"That's the sound of the car's engine."

I say nothing as I look out the glass on my side. Can this stranger, this Rikudoh Shougo, really help us? I glance back at Sister and decide that I'll have to trust in him.

The movement of the car stops, surprising me. I look out the glass and see a large building. He helps me exit the car and then takes Sister up in his arms once more.

Curious, I jog towards the building, looking up and around. It's like nothing I've ever seen before, so unlike – our home. This thought in my mind, I begin to cry once more.

"Maya," he says, but I ignore him.

He doesn't have any right to tell me what to do, it was foolish of me to let him trick me into having us come here in the first place. I want so much to run away from here, but where would I go, and how could I leave Sister behind?

He appears before me again, still holding Sister, and says, "I know that this is difficult for you, Maya."

Infuriated by his attempt at pity, I clench my fists and shout at him, "How could you know?!"

I notice his arms tense as he answers, "You're right, I couldn't know."

Surprised, my tears stop and I look up at him.

"But, Maya, please know this, I'm here to help you two; for as long as you want, we could be together."

Together…

"I see that you've arrived; Lord Bähbem has been waiting."


	2. The RahXephon System

Hello, here's the next one.

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the rightful property of their respective owners. This piece is not for profitable purposes.

_Chapter 2: The RahXephon System_

Lord Bähbem?

"Maya, we're going to go inside," Rikudoh Shogo says.

Curious who Lord Bähbem is, I follow silently as he, still holding Sister, and the other man go inside the building.

"The room is prepared for her," the man says.

Rikudoh Shougo responds by nodding his head yes.

We stop in front of a room and the man takes out a key and unlocks the door. I look inside and am frightened by all the machines making loud noises and flashing lights; what are all these doing here?

I am surprised as I see Rikudoh Shougo carry Sister over to the bed and place her on it. A woman in the room approaches Sister, what is she planning?   
Worried, I move quickly to the bed and lay my body over Sister's.   
My eyes narrowed, I look to the woman and say, "Don't touch her. I won't let you do this."   
The woman steps back, appearing startled.   
I feel a hand upon my right shoulder and peer back to see Rikudoh Shougo.   
"Maya, Quon is very ill. These machines aren't bad, they help people, they can help Quon."   
"Sister doesn't need it, she - was fine."   
"A Mulian cannot survive in this world without a Dolem."   
Hearing a new voice, I turn in its direction, and see an old man has entered the room.   
He chuckles quietly before continuing, "It seems you don't recognize me, Maya Arpadis. Of course, Quon wanted to be the one most responsible."   
I stand straight, but keep one arm on Sister to shield her.   
"I'm sure that she spoke with you about your Dolems and the RahXephon system."   
The RahXephon system...   
_"We are the chosen ones, Maya."   
"Chosen?"   
"Yes, we will create the melody of the RahXephon system."   
"RahXephon..."   
She nods her head yes slightly.   
"Together, you with your RahXephon and I with my BerXephon, we will..."   
_"Tune the world, that is your destiny as an Instrumentalist," the man says.   
Sister had told me, but I did not fully understand. How would we do it, what does it mean to tune, and where are the RahXephon and BerXephon?   
"How rude of me, allow me to introduce myself. In this world, I am called Lord Ernst von Bähbem. Though, in the world that you know, I was called Narcal."   
Narcal? I do recognize that name.   
_"What is the RahXephon system, Sister?"   
"It was created by Narcal, he developed it so that the world may be tuned."_   
"Your Xephon currently exists in this realm, while Quon's does not. That is why you are experiencing no problems and Quon needs these machines to continue to exist."   
Angry, I say, "They why aren't you doing anything to find it?"   
"It is a function of the system. It will appear in time."   
He turns to Rikudoh Shougo and says, "It commences," before leaving the room.   
The woman approaches the bed once more, and I reluctantly move my arm away. Although I was not happy with his answer, if this is what will save Sister, I need to let it happen.

I watch painfully, sometimes wincing, as the woman connects Sister to the machines with strange tubes.

I am startled when, at one point, Rikudoh Shougo takes hold of my left hand, but I find myself sometimes squeezing it for support.

The woman finally finishes and leaves the room, the man from the entrance going with her, leaving the three of us behind.

I approach Sister and take hold of her hand.

"Sister, they told me this would help, I thought it was best since I don't want to lose you. I want you to be able to keep your promise."

I stay silent for a moment, half believing that I will hear a response.

"Maya."

Hearing my name, I turn my face to him but remain silent.

"I'll show you your room."

My room?

"There's a room for me?"

He laughs quietly and says, "Of course, but it's in another hallway."

"Why can't I have one close to Sister?"

"Because it's right next to where I'll be teaching you your lessons. There is much for you to learn, about this place – and your role as an Instrumentalist."

Quietly, I say, "Tell me first then, where are we?"

Appearing embarrassed, he says, "I'm sorry, Maya, but I realize now that I hadn't told you before. We are in a country called Japan, in the year 1989, according to the Christian calendar."

"Is there a way – a way Sister and I can go back home?"

He frowns and shakes his head no slowly.

"You are in a different place and time, Maya, you must continue to move forward…."

"To tune the world with Sister."

Neither of us says anything for a few moments before he smiles and says, "I think you'll like the room, and I hope that my lessons won't bore you too much."

Unable to stifle it, I smile slightly at his comment.

Feeling somewhat reassured, I return to the side of Sister's bed and hug her.

I bend towards her ear and say quietly, "It's all right, Sister, I'll make sure that you're okay. Please don't worry about me."

I step away and move towards the door.

Rikudoh Shougo exits, and I look at Sister one more time before I follow him out the door.


	3. A New Life

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the rightful property of their respective owners. This piece is not for profitable purpose.

_Chapter 3: A New Life_

I sit silently at a desk, wearing one of the outfits that I had found in the room set aside for me. The previous evening, I had had my first meal at this house. I started eating alone, trying my best to use the objects I figured were meant to help me. Rikudoh Shougo appeared soon after, and demonstrated for me how to use the devices. Although the table where I sat was long, he sat at the chair next to mine, and we ate together silently.

I squirm in the uncomfortable seat accompanying the desk, feeling restless. I would rather stay with Sister, maybe she will wake up today.

"Good morning, Maya."

I hear what he says, and, figuring I should be polite, I respond, "Good morning, Rikudoh Shougo."

He laughs and answers, "You don't need to call me that."

Confused, I say, "But that's what you said your name was."

"You can call me Oji-san."

"O-ji-sunn," I respond, wondering what that strange word is.

"That is a word from my language."

"Your language?"

He nods his head yes and says, "I and the others have been speaking in your language during the time that you and Quon have been here."

I am at first startled to hear this, but then I remember that he had said I am in a different time and place.

"I learned the Mulian language from studies of texts and artifacts, and from Lord Bähbem."

"Mulian, Narcal used that word. He said 'a Mulian cannot survive in this world without a Dolem.' Is that what I am, a Mulian?"

"You are what you know yourself as. People here call the inhabitants of your world the MU. The term comes from a text written by Churchward about an advanced civilization in the past."

I am confused and somewhat angered by his response. What right do they have here to say that, we're as much human as they are.

More quietly he continues, "But we're all people, after all, aren't we, Maya?"

My anger subsides and I answer by nodding my head yes.

He smiles in return and moves towards my desk. Curious, I watch his movements as he walks and places a book on my desk.

"We'll start today with learning some more of my language, Japanese."

He moves back to where he had been standing before, picks up a white stick, and writes something on a board.

He turns towards me and points and says, "This is pronounced onee-san."

"O-nee-sunn."

"It is one way we say sister. It is less formal to say 'nee-san.'"

"Nee-san."

I smile, full of excitement to tell Sister about this new word.

"Very good, Maya. Shall we continue?"

I nod my head yes with a slight smile.

For months, my days follow a similar routine. I wake in the morning, get ready, eat breakfast, have my lessons during the day, visit Sister in the afternoon, eat dinner, and complete assignments. Some days, I have fewer or no classes, and spend my time in the gardens of the estate and reading to Sister. Although my belief is not as strong as it once was that Sister will wake up, I still enter her room every time with hope.

One day, after breakfast, I enter the classroom, and notice that Oji-san is not there. Deciding that he must be late for one reason or another, I walk towards the window and open it. I lean out slightly and close my eyes as I feel the breeze cross my face.

After a few minutes of silence, I hear the door open and turn to see Oji-san entering. I move away from the window and then close it. He does not walk to the front of the classroom like usual, but towards me.

I am surprised to see an anxious look upon his face.

"Oji-san, is something wrong?"

He bends down and places his hands on my shoulders before saying, "Do you know what month it is, Maya?"

"Why, it's March of course. Near the end, too."

"Did I ever tell you that the school years in Japan begin in April?"

I think about his question for a moment and answer him, "No, I don't think you've ever told me that."

"Have you – have you ever wanted to meet children your own age?"

"Well, it might be nice, but I'm happy to stay here."

He moves his hands away and places them at his side.

"Maya, it's been decided that you'll need to adjust to living in our society. The lessons I've been giving you were to prepare you for this time."

Confused, I say, "I don't understand."

"You're to move to my home and enter the school system."

I step back slightly and I know my anger shows on my face.

"I'm not leaving Sister. She's going to wake up, and I'm going to be there for her when she does, she'll need me."

He places his hand on my desk as if to steady himself.

"Maya, I'd be honored – and happy – if you came to stay with me, not as a student, but as a daughter."

I almost lose my balance at his comment. Oji-san thinks of me that way? Sister has always been the only one I've had in this world, how could things change so suddenly and without notice, or is this some sort of trick?

My eyes looking toward the floor, I say, "Do you really mean that, that you want us to be – like a family?"

He bends down so that his face is at the same level as mine and answers, "I've never been more sincere about anything."

I lift my head and he continues, "Do you remember what I told you the first day we met? For as long as you want, we could be together."

Believing him, I think about what could be. Wouldn't it be good to learn more about this place, to help when Sister and I tune the world, and because of my own curiosity? And, Oji-san has been kind to me and has helped me very much.

"Would I still be able to see Sister?"

He smiles and says, "Of course, you'd see her as often as possible."

Receiving hope from his words, I answer, "I'll try it, to be a family with you."

"Thank you, Maya."

"You're welcome – Otou-san."


	4. Aspirations

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respective owners. This piece is not for profitable purposes.

_Chapter 4: Aspirations_

"Sister, I'm sorry it's been a while since I came to visit you last. I was thinking as I came here with Otou-san, it's been a matter of years since you and I arrived. It seems like it's been forever and, at the same time, only a day. It sounds strange to say that, but it's true. I wish that we could have spent this time together, more that we've been able to. My life goes on, but you – even your body seems to be trapped in time. As I grow older, I worry more that you and I will not be able to tune the world together, as we wanted – as you promised. But, I swear to you, Sister, even if I do it alone, I'll make a place where you and I can be free, and together forever."

As usual, not hearing a response, I look at her face before taking hold of one of her hands.

"Do you remember, Sister, when I lived here with you? I liked reading to you, Sister, we shared so many stories. I spoke with you every day, thinking, maybe today will be the day when Sister will answer."

I fall silent for a moment before continuing, "I've spent time with people my age, Sister; I've spoken with you a lot about it. It was scary at first, going to the place they called school, filled to the brim with children and activity. I was so nervous, I hardly spoke the first day – and the children in the class ignored me."

I find myself tightening my grip on her hand slightly.

"There was a period of adjustment, but I found some others who were kind to me. I'm sure they thought I was a little odd, not understanding all the nuances of their culture and society, but they've allowed me in. When you wake up, Sister, I'll introduce you to them."

I laugh quietly before I say, "But, I'd probably have to be the one called Nee-san."

I loosen my grip and say, "There's someone else I'd like to introduce you to, Sister. I've talked with you about him, too, the man who rescued us when we first came here, Rikudoh Shougo. When I was here, he was my teacher, but now, we live together, I call him by the Japanese word for Father. I've always wished that the three of us could live together, don't you think that would be nice, Sister?"  
The silence returns, so I decide to speak again.

"I've learned a lot about this world, Sister, and about our roles as Instrumentalists. I haven't seen my Xephon yet, but I know where it is. At 17, when I am recognized as an Ollin by Ixtli, I will attain the heart of Yortewotor and create RahXephon."

I hear the chime of a clock from a different room and look at my watch. Otou-san said that the visit had to be short because of chores that needed to be done, so I reluctantly remove my hand from hers and stand.

I turn and walk towards the door. I stop in the doorframe and look back at her as I say, "I promise I'll be back soon, Sister."

I turn once more and walk out the door.

"Happy 17th Birthday, Maya."

I smile as I answer, "Thank you, Otou-san."

I open the card and gifts that he has given to me, but I am distracted by one thought, this is the year, the year that I will be recognized as an Instrumentalist. I am filled with excitement and anticipation, but also anxiety – as I will be tuning the world alone. But, I remember the promise that I made to Sister, and intend to keep it.

As we clean up after I finish opening my gifts, I look to Otou-san with a serious expression and say, "Otou-san, what will Ixtli look like?"

"Ixtli will take the human form of the one you wish to see most from deepest within your heart."

The one I wish to see most – who will that be for me? Sister, Otou-san?

He smiles and says, "You'll know it as soon as Ixtli appears before you."

Encouraged, I say, "I'm sure you're right, Otou-san."

With each passing day, I arise, believing that Ixtli will appear before me. I watch the people in the crowds and in the frays, but do not sense any of them as being Ixtli. When it is half way to my next birthday, I begin to grow nervous, what is the reason for Ixtli's delay? Otou-san tries to reassure me, but I am only partially convinced by his words.

I lie in bed, not wanting to accept that a new day has dawned - my 18th birthday. The impossible has happened, Ixtli never appeared, and so I was not recognized as an Ollin. Over and over I think, how could this be? Sister said that we were chosen, everyone said that it was my destiny. What have I done wrong?

"Maya."

I hear Otou-san calling but ignore him, as if not answering will prevent this from being real. I sense him entering the room.

"Happy birthday, Maya."

I remain motionless.

"I know that this is a difficult day for you, Maya."

I decide to respond and say, "I'm a failure, Otou-san, Ixtli – rejected me."

"Maybe, Maya, what you thought was to be your destiny is not, and the future presents a different role to you."

A different role, what else is there?

"Quon still has not reached the age of 17, and may not for quite some time."

He pauses for a moment before continuing, "Possibly you are to help her in another way. With your knowledge and understanding, you could lead Quon along the right path…"

Of course, "A conductor for the instrumentalist…"


	5. Kamina Shirou

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respective owners. This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 5: Kamina Shirou 

_"Otou-san, I've decided to take the exam for your university."_

_"That's wonderful, Maya."_

_"I'll stay here with you if I pass."_

_"I'm sure that you'll be accepted."_

I walk slowly by the lecture hall where Otou-san instructs, pausing for a moment. I look up and am surprised to see someone standing less than a meter away, looking in the same direction as I was.

He notices that I am watching him and turns to me with a smile as he says, "I was wondering what you were looking at."

Thinking this is somewhat odd, I answer, "This is the building where my father instructs, he's a professor of archeology."

"Really? That's what I'm studying."

My disbelief must show on my face because he laughs and says, "Really, I am. My advisor is Professor Rikudoh."

Surprised by his response, my eyes widen.

"You seem to recognize the name."

"I'm his daughter, Rikudoh Maya."

"What a coincidence, Rikudoh-san. I'm Kamina, Kamina Shirou."

Wanting to be polite, I bow and then say, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kamina-san."

Although he seems uncomfortable doing so, he bows as well and says, "The pleasure is all mine, Rikudoh-san."

Unsure what to do next, I decide that I will say good bye and continue on my way.

But, before I can do so, he speaks, "I was pleased when I found out who my advisor was going to be."

"Really?"

He nods his head and says, "Have you ever read anything by Churchward?"

"…People here call the inhabitants of your world the MU. The term comes from a text written by Churchward about an advanced civilization in the past."

"There's a civilization that actually existed that people in modern times named after one in a book by Churchward. I've read about Professor's Rikudoh's archaeological digs, there's some fascinating evidence remaining."

Despite the years that I have spent here, I sadden at the thought that the world I had known now exists only in relics.

He looks again towards the building and says, "I wish I could meet a Mulian."

I can't help but laugh, and he looks to me with a confused expression and then blushes.

"It must sound ridiculous to you, Rikudoh-san."

I smile and say, "No, not at all, Kamina-san."

There is silence for a moment before he says, "You have a nice smile."

Surprised, I blush at his comment, which makes him smile.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again, Rikudoh-san."

Before I can respond, he turns, and waves as he walks away.

After our initial meeting, I am surprised by the number of instances in which Kamina-san's and my paths cross. Sometimes I find these meetings intrusive, but find myself more often wondering if we will see each other on that particular day. Near the end of the semester, I stand atop of a hill to watch the sunset, and can sense his presence. He says nothing but stands beside me as we watch silently.

As the sunlight sensitive lights flicker on, he turns his face towards me and says, "Rikudoh-san, your father will be gone this summer on a dig."

Consternating the meaning of his statement, I turn my face towards him, but only nod my head yes in response.

"I'll be going, too. This is the opportunity I've been waiting for."

"I see," I answer simply.

Startling me, he takes hold of my hand and pulls me into an embrace.

"Kamina-san, what…"

"I'll miss you while I'm gone, Rikudoh-san. How could I not miss the one I love?"

Love? But, couldn't that explain his actions - and my own? What I thought was simple curiosity was really hope. I am about to speak, to tell him my feelings, when I realize that he does not know who I really am.

I pull away slowly and carefully from his brace and say, "Kamina-san?"

"Yes?"

I avert my eyes, but gather the courage to continue.

"Do you recall our first meeting?"

He chuckles quietly and says, "I'd never forget."

"You said, 'I wish I could meet a Mulian.'"

"Yes, and you laughed, what a fool I must have seemed."

"You're – looking at one right now."

I look up at him and see his face display shock.

"It's the truth. My sister and I left from there, and arrived in a forest. Rikudoh Shougo was there; he rescued us, and I've lived with him for a long time as his daughter."

I scratch the top of my left hand with the nail of the index finger of my right hand, and a drop of my blue blood seeps through onto my skin.

I move apart from him and turn away.

"I'm not like you, Kamina-san. When I was younger, I believed I had one destiny, but I have since realized I have another. I will dedicate my life to that."

"I'll support you."

I look back at him, surprised.

"It's not important, who you are. What I care about is you. Whatever it takes, I'll be with you."

"Kamina-san…"

Before I can finish my response, he approaches and kisses me, and I know that I believe him.


	6. The Twin Ollins

Hi, here's the second-to-last chapter, enjoy.

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respective owners. This piece is not for profitable purposes.__

_Chapter 6: The Twin Ollins_

Shirou and I sit silently in the living room of our home, Shirou reading the newspaper. Thoughts circulate in my mind of my recent discussion with Otou-san.

_"Maya, it's already 1997. The end of the Mayan calendar is approaching."_

_"What can we do, Otou-san, Nee-san is still not awake."_

_"Lord Bähbem has decided to take the next step."_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"New Ollins are needed."_

_"New Ollins…"_

_"Quon is the only instrumentalist…"_

_"Narcal is going to use her to make them, isn't he?"_

_My question is met with silence._

_"The world needs to be tuned, Maya, or it will…"_

_"I understand."_

_I have failed her as an Instrumentalist and a Conductor, and now she will be subjected to this because of me; I no longer have the right to call her Nee-san. Even so, my destiny remains._

_"I will cooperate, and I'm sure she will, too."_

_"Thank you, Maya."_

_"I don't deserve thanks for this."_

"Are you all right, Maya?"

Startled from my thoughts, I see that Shirou has put down his paper and is looking at me with a concerned expression.

"Will you come with me tomorrow, Shirou, to Narcal's estate?"

"Of course."

After Otou-san, Shirou, and I meet with Narcal, Otou-san decides to stay behind to learn more, while Shirou and I enter her room. I draw back the curtain, and we both watch her for a moment. I'm not sure why, but the small hope surfaces again, and I expect her to rise and smile as she says 'good morning' to me. Of course, that is not what happens. It has been so long since she has spoken, I can barely remember the sound of her voice. Resigned, I place the curtain back and Shirou and I look at each other.

Uncertainty displayed on his face, he says, "Are you sure this is all right?"

Knowledgeable of my destiny, I answer with certainty, "Quon will understand."

He answers by saying, "I trust your judgment, Maya."

I nod my head in response, and we walk out of the room.

I stand over the two new babies; I had been the one to name them, I had chosen Ayato and Itsuki. My glance lingers on the one named Ayato. Only their hair color is different in terms of outward appearance, but I sense a greater ability in Ayato – I believe he has the capability to be an Ollin. Although I could not help Nee-san prepare for her role as an instrumentalist, my destiny as a conductor remains. I sincerely believe that I can succeed in raising Ayato as an Ollin recognized by Ixtli if I dedicate myself to his proper upbringing. I pick him up and hold him so that his face is near mine. His eyes open slightly and he looks into mine, both of us silent.

I say quietly to him, "I will raise you with my own hands, Ayato. You shall be an instrumentalist, chosen by Ixtli, and will tune the world."

His eyes close and I place him back in the crib. I look at Itsuki, fast asleep, and know for sure which child is the chosen one.

Standing before Narcal, Otou-san, and Shirou I say, "I've decided, I'm going to raise Ayato."

While Shirou and Otou-san look at me with surprise, Narcal snickers and says, "What nonsense. How could a failed instrumentalist like you raise an Ollin? The RahXephon system is not for your entertainment."

Having had expected this response, I straighten and speak once more, "I am both a Mulian and highly knowledgeable about the RahXephon system; I would mold in him the choice to tune the world as it should. I am also convinced that it would be beneficial to an Ollin's development to be raised as part of a stable family."

Narcal's expression is one of anger, but I am not deterred. I decide to take a stronger stance, "And, of course, the RahXephon is my dolem."

Realization crosses his face and then a greater anger returns.

He smirks for a moment as he says, "Why then, have you chosen to raise Ayato?"

"Call it a mother's intuition," I say with matching smirk.

"Since you can and will anyway, do as you wish," Narcal responds.

Not bothering to give a response, I walk out of the room, Shirou and Otou-san following. We enter the room and I lift Ayato from his crib.

I smile at him and say, "Kamina Ayato, we're going home today."


	7. My Son Part I

This was getting long, so I decided to split it into two chapters. Both chapters cross over to another RahXephon fanfiction story I wrote, "Lost Melody," a prequel about Ayato and Haruka when they were in junior high. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respective owners. This piece is not for profitable purposes.

_Chapter 7: My Son – Part I_

Within limitations, Shirou and I allow Ayato to behave as he so chooses and support him in his decisions. Although both Shirou and I work, I dedicate as much time as I can to Ayato and his upbringing. When he was little, he enjoyed playing with blocks. Curious, I gave him paper, crayons, paint, and colored pencils. As I had guessed, he started to use these, and his skill was impressive for his age. I encouraged him in this venue because of his enjoyment – and because of its indicative nature regarding his ability as an instrumentalist. When he was an elementary student, he entered a national contest and won first place. The three of us celebrated with a short trip to Kyoto, which Ayato greatly enjoyed.

I avoid Narcal and have intentionally never mentioned Itsuki. I am angered by Otou-san's continuing loyalty to Narcal, so I speak little with him; Ayato only knows him as the Rikudoh-san who is an archeologist like his father.

I am surprised one spring before Ayato starts junior high when he asks me to go with Shirou to help at the archaeological site. I am concerned about his safety, but Shirou assures me of this and Ayato is insistent. I finally relent, but am worried the entire time they are gone.

When Ayato returns, I am startled by a change in him. Ayato has never been an unhappy child, I would always describe him as content. But now, his mood has changed drastically, he seems happier and more attentive to certain things. Was the dig really that interesting for him? I question him, but learn only that he 'enjoyed it,' and 'probably would want to do it again.' Shirou says that I should be pleased, and while I can agree with him, I have lingering concerns.

Relatively early on in his first year of junior high, I am surprised when he wakes up on a Sunday much earlier than usual.

As he walks near me, I say, "Good morning, Ayato."

"Morning, Kaa-san, Tou-san. Oh, I wanted to let you know, I have a friend coming over to study today."

Remembering earlier instances similar to this, I say, "Really? Mamoru-kun?"

He is silent for a moment before he answers, "Well, actually, no, someone else."

Curious, I am about to say something when he continues.

"Well, her name…"

Startled and upset I say, "_Her_ name?"

"Yes, _as I was saying_, her name is Mishima, Mishima Haruka."

Mishima Haruka, a girl? Ayato has always dedicated himself to his art, which is how it should be for an instrumentalist. When I was preparing to be an Ollin, I paid no heed to boys and had few friends; a girlfriend would only distract him.

"I don't remember giving you permission to date, Ayato."

Appearing angry, he says in a raised tone, "It's not a date! She's coming here to study!"

I sense Shirou looking at me and then hear him say, "Maya, there's nothing wrong with that, right?"

Disappointed that Shirou does not agree with me, but deciding I will handle this if anything develops, I say, "All right, all right."

"Thanks, Kaa-san, Tou-san! Oh, I'm leaving for a while."

Again surprised, I say, "Leaving, aren't you going to have breakfast, and where are you going, Ayato?"

"I'm not hungry, but thanks. I'm going to get some snacks and drinks for the study session."

Shirou chuckles and Ayato looks to him and says, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing," Shirou answers.

Before I can say anymore, Ayato rushes out the door.

That afternoon, I meet this Mishima Haruka – and notice how Ayato acts around her. It's obvious he has feelings for her, and I am concerned that she may encourage these emotions in him. I decide that action is not required immediately, but that I will need to monitor this more closely, especially since the end of the Mayan calendar is approaching. As time passes, my concerns grow. During the summer, he is more excited than he ever was about a school trip. On a winter day near Christmas, he runs out the door, a blue bag in his hand. The following spring, he starts spending more time away from the house on weekends, supposedly 'with friends' and even joins a gardening club that meets in the morning – a club in which he had never previously expressed interest. Convinced about the course of events, I make a decision; Ayato's destiny shall not be tainted, he is to tune the world, and, as the Conductor, it is my responsibility to act.

The Saturday afternoon before the end of the Mayan calendar, when Ayato is out doing chores, I confront Shirou.

"Shirou."

A serious expression on his face, he answers, "Yes, Maya?"

"I'm sure that you understand the intent of all of my actions."

"Yes, I do."

"Since that girl first came here, I haven't been convinced that you have been acting in the same vein."

"No – I haven't always been supportive."

"Fate can sometimes be cruel, Shirou. Ayato was not meant to be like others, loving one over all. An instrumentalist must consider what is best for everyone, not himself."

"You're going to do something about that, aren't you, Maya?"

"Shirou, my obligations as Ayato's Conductor precede anything else that can exist in my life and – you've shown that you can't support me in that."

He looks down at the floor and is silent for quite some time.

He looks up at me finally and says, "The end of the Mayan calendar is almost here. I've always thought I've known what you would do that day – especially considering your distrust and dislike towards Lord Bähbem. I'm not going to try to stop you in that, or in your plans for Ayato, I know that you are doing what you believe is right for this world."

He stands and surprises me by embracing me and saying, "I'll leave a note saying I had an urgent business trip, you can tell him what you want after. I know I don't have to say 'take good care of him,' that's what you've always done, and always will."

I stand motionless as he packs and drives away, filled with conflicting emotions, but, in the end, resolute.

The next day, Ayato leaves again to 'spend time with friends,' and I await his return.

At last, the door opens, Ayato seems surprised to see me there waiting.

"Oh, Kaa-san, hi."

"I've been waiting, Ayato."

"I didn't know you'd be home, I thought you were at work. I'm sorry, did we say we were going to do something today?"

Angered by his comments, I answer, "No, I believe you had plans today with Mishima Haruka, and tomorrow, and likely the day after that."

He appears shocked, and I continue, "You're acting quite surprised, Ayato. Did you really think I didn't know what was going on? I've suspected ever since that day when she came here."

He is silent for a few seconds before he answers, "It's true, Mishima and I have been seeing each other for a while."

I can't help but start to cry, _I_ was the one, the woman who would lead him, whom he would look to for direction as he approached his destiny.

I cannot suppress my words, "I, I was supposed to be the only one, but that girl…"

My words must anger him because he says, "Even if you say I can't date, that I can't be with Mishima, I'm not going to do what you want."

I am shocked, this is not the Ayato that I raised, an obedient and dutiful son.

Flabbergasted by his unwillingness to cooperate, I can only say, "Ayato."

"Mishima is the most important person in my life, I love her, and I'm not going to let anything get in our way."

Nonsense, an Ollin isn't to love like that!

Furious, I slap his face and shout, "How could you! This wasn't supposed to happen! You, you weren't supposed to do something like this!"

He steps away from me but then answers, "It _did_ happen, and I'm glad that it has, why are you so angry that I've found happiness?"

Happiness? But it isn't right, our path was laid before us, I was going to guide him to the correct happiness.

I being to cry again and I cover my face as I shake it no.

"My son, my beloved son."

I hear his voice soon afterwards, "And, by the way, I don't have plans with Mishima tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, she's visiting her uncle until the 28th. But I am going to see her after that and I'll be spending New Year's with her."

I hear a door close and move my hands from my face, the tears having stopped. Not back until the 28th? The last day, the day I put my plan into action, to create the barrier protecting Ayato from Narcal. And now I learn that Mishima Haruka will be kept out as well. Reinvigorated by this conclusion, I decide to continue with certitude. He will feel loss, but I will help him, and return him to the true path.


	8. My Son Part II

Here's the final chapter, thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respective owners. This piece is not for profitable purposes.

_Chapter 7: My Son – Part II_

During the night of the 27th, my powers as a Mulian fully awaken. I bring forth other Mulians and our technology to protect Ayato in Tokyo from Narcal. Likely anxious over the appearance of the Mulians, the modern humans start a pre-emptive attack. To safeguard Ayato and Tokyo, I command the Mulian forces to join the battle. The war wages for two months before my forces effectively drive away most of the humans'. I decide then to implement the solution that I had devised, a barrier enclosing Tokyo - created for Ayato and against Narcal. The barrier formed and the steps in place to tailor the world to foster Ayato's development, I go to where I know Ayato has been waiting for me.

I stand before him and say "Ayato."

He looks up and appears shocked to see me.

"Kaa-san," he says quietly.

"I've been looking for you, Ayato."

He stands and we hug.

Sounding upset, he says, "Where have you been? Why weren't you there this morning?"

"I was called during the night because there was an emergency at to work, and I was still there when it started."

"I've been worried about you, and everyone."

'Everyone,' he probably means her.

I look at him more closely, and am surprised by his appearance. I had thought he would be treated better than this.

I hug him and say, "Oh, my poor Ayato, look at you, you've lost weight and your face looks pale and drawn."

He looks up at me and says, "Kaa-san…"

I interject, wanting to start the process.

"Ayato, it's important that you brace yourself for what I am about to tell you."

"What, what do you mean?"

I place my hands on his shoulders and look at him.

"The rumors these people have heard, they're not rumors, I've heard it everywhere, and it's true."

Sounding anxious, he says, "What rumors?"

"Ayato, the war is over."

He smiles and lets out a sigh of relief.

"Why do you say it that way, that's _great_ news."

"Ayato, there's more."

"What, has Tou-san come back?"

"No, Ayato, he's not coming back."

"Tou-san, Tou-san died?"

"Not just your father, Ayato, everyone, _everyone_ not in Tokyo was killed."

He steps backwards and leans against the cot for support.

"What, what are you talking about, that's not possible, there are billions of people in the world, they can't all!"  
Worried about him, I embrace him and say, "I'm sorry, Ayato, it's true, everyone, including your father, and even Haruka-chan."

I am startled when he pushes himself away and says angrily, "That's a lie, you're lying, Mishima isn't dead!"

Wanting to make him believe, I say his name, "Ayato."

"No, you're just saying that because you don't want us together, you're a liar!"

He pushes me away and picks up two items before running towards the exit. I shout after him, but he ignores me.

Upset and angry, I use my cell phone to call my bodyguards.

"The Ollin has run away from the shelter. Communicate with the others to determine his location. When you find him, bring him back to our home."

"Yes, Maya-sama."

I end the call and let my arm rest at my side.

"Ayato."

I drive back to our house, waiting for them to bring him here. I had brought the syringe with me. Although I hated the thought of causing harm to him, I knew he would not voluntarily submit to the memory change – even if it was meant to help him. However, I would not allow anyone else to do this.

I at last hear a car approach and the door open, but am shocked to see them with Ayato slung between them, an arm over each one's shoulders.

Angered, I run towards them and say, "Quick, place him on the chair here!"

They follow my commands and I stand near him, anxiously waiting for him to awaken. It is over an hour before I see Ayato's eyelids try to open.

"He seems to be re-gaining consciousness."

Still upset, I answer, "Finally! I can't believe you did that to him!"

He shrugs and answers, "He was being very uncooperative."

Ayato's eyes open and he looks at the two and then at me.

He stands and says, "Kaa-san, they kidnapped you, too, you _bastards_!"

He punches one of them, and, to get him to stop, I shout, "Ayato, stop!"

He looks at me, anger and confusion on his face and answers, "What are you _saying_?! I'm trying to free us!"

Quietly, I responds, "There's no need, Ayato."

"No need? What are you talking about?! Of course there is! They poisoned me, and who _knows_ what else they might try to do to us!"

Filled with pity, I look to him and say, "It's time."

They take hold of his arms and he looks to me and says, "What, what's going on here? Did you just tell them what to do?"

I carefully pick the syringe off the table and walk towards him.   
"What are you doing?!" he yells as he struggles.

I start to cry, all this, it shouldn't have been necessary, if only that girl hadn't existed.

"My poor Ayato, such grief. I promise you, my dear son, that I will free you from your suffering."

"No, don't do this, Kaa-san, don't!"

He continues his struggle, but I am still able to prick him. They loosen their grip, and he slips into my arms. As he loses consciousness, I stroke his hair lightly and tighten my embrace.

Assured that I have done the right thing, I say quietly to him, "It will be all right, you are an instrumentalist and my son, together, we will make this world right."


End file.
